Notices/News
'Main Story Part 2 - Against the Belief' *25 21:00 Chapter 6 released *23 18:00 Awakenings revealed for Kihel *12 09:00 New version of Kihel announced for Chapter 6 *11 09:00 Chapter 6 announced to release July 25 *29 15:00 Chapter 6 announced to release in July *26 15:00 Chapter 5 released *5 9:00 Chapter 5 announced to release April 26, in the Country of Movies *21 15:00 Following maintenance, Chapter 4 released *19 15:00 Navi Special Style announced as reward for completing chapter 4 *18 15:00 New villain Adam teased *14 15:00 Chapter 4 announced to release January 21, in the Country of Flower Fairy *27 15:00 Chapter 4 announced to be released some time in January *26 23:00 Chapter 3 released *25 13:00 New character Ivan revealed *24 07:00 Avi Special Style announced as reward for completing chapter 3 *18 13:00 Chapter 3 announced *25 15:00 Chapter 2 released *21 20:00 Fllayg skill revealed *21 20:00 Fllayg Sun and Moon Awakening silhouette revealed *20 20:00 Fllayg revealed as reward for completing chapter 2 *19 20:00 Chapter 2 announced to take place in Circo *15 20:00 Chapter 2 release date teased Events 'Leading You Into That Blue Sky' *17 15:00 Event starts *16 12:00 Gacha starts *15 18:00 Moon Awakenings revealed with Lullus, Haldine, and Iria as gacha, and Eins and Sorbge as event reward *15 0:00 Roster revealed with Lullus, Haldine, Iria, Eins, and Sorbge *14 18:00 Next event announced 'A Butterfly Imprisoned in Flowers' *2 15:00 Event starts *1 0:00 Gacha starts *31 18:00 Raith, Sakia, and Akito announced as gacha with both awakenings revealed; Raven and Nepenthes are reward *30 18:00 Raith, Nepenthes, and Raven revealed *29 18:00 Next event announced, revealing Akito and Sakia 'Feast of Swirling Desire in the Golden Sands' *15 12:00 Event starts, and awakenings revealed for Azalee and Frites *14 12:00 Gacha starts *13 09:00 Azalee and Latoria revealed. Apollo, Million, and Latoria announced as gacha with Frites and Azalee as reward *12 15:00 Apollo and Million revealed *11 15:00 Next event announced, revealing Frites 'Memories of a Blazing Summer' *9 15:00 Event starts *8 15:00 Next event announced 'Proven Love in the Underworld' *2 15:00 Event starts *1 0:00 Gacha starts *30 15:00 Awakenings revealed for Kanoto, Hinoto, and Kaede *29 15:00 Sun Awakening art revealed *29 09:00 Shin, Hinoto, Kanoto, Kaede, and Toya revealed for event *28 09:00 Next event announced 'The Promise Sparkling in Marine Blue' *16 15:00 Event starts, and awakenings revealed for Orion and Corail *15 12:00 Gacha starts *15 07:00 Awakenings revealed for Rosso, Douglas, and Sarasa *13 15:00 Rosso, Douglas, and Sarasa announced as gacha with Orion and Corail as event reward *13 07:00 Rosso and Douglas revealed for next event *12 15:00 Orion, Sarasa, and Corail revealed for next event *12 07:00 Next event announced 'Blessed Melody of the Performing Princes' *9 15:00 Event starts *8 15:00 Next event announced with new Memory Piece 'The Wedding Banquet of Celebratory Rain' *2 15:00 Event starts *2 0:00 Awakenings revealed for Hanare and Koga *1 0:00 Gacha starts *31 15:00 Awakenings revealed for Inui, Saiga, and Inami *31 09:00 Inui, Saiga, and Inami announced as gacha with Koga and Hanare as reward. New Memory Piece revealed *30 15:00 Inami, Inui, and Hanare revealed for next event *30 09:00 Koga and Saiga revealed for next event *29 09:00 Next event announced 'News' Shard Exchange *August **PASSION and SEXY Love-Up Trainers are now available from August 1 0:00 until August 31 23:59 **Graham (Park) will be available from August 1 0:00 until September 30 23:59 *July **GENTLE and CUTE Love-Up Trainers are now available from July1 0:00 until July 31 23:59 **Altair (Starlit) will be available from July 1 0:00 until August 31 23:59 Aruhi no Oujisama *Completing these quests will award you a Fairy Stone. These quests will not appear for those who have already completed them. **July 31 18:00 - August 11 12:59: stories are open for Akito, Sakia, Nepenthes, Raven, and Raith **July 14 12:00 - July 24 12:59: stories are open for Azalee, Apollo, Frites, and Million **June 30 18:00 - July 11 12:59: stories are open for Kaede, Shin, Toya, and Hinoto **June 15 12:00 - June 25 12:59: stories are open for Orion, Corail, and Douglas **June 1 0:00 - June 11 12:59: stories are open for Inui, Koga, Saiga, and Hanare Today's Birthday *Quests open at 0:00 on the prince's birthday and remain for three days. Clearing these quests will award you Birthday Shards which can be used to exchange for tickets in the Shard Exchange menu. The birthdays for the current month are: **August 1st: Acedia, Shao **August 6th: Lid **August 7th: Roie **August 8th: Julius **August 10th: Vairy **August 13th: Sky **August 16th: Droite **August 19th: Crown, Vega **August 21st: Nepenthes **August 24th: Capita **August 25th: Kanoe **August 27th: Foia, Lateria **August 28th: Riel **August 30th: Frites Forest of Violent Yumekui *''Three Powers Combined'': July 5 15:00 - August 5 14:59 *New yumekui have appeared in the forest with the following hints: **You must use a team with COOL, GENTLE, and SEXY princes for this challenge. It is recommended to bring a leader who increases stats, and princes who insert or change multiple colors. **The yumekui will attack every 4th turn for 12 turns. Just before it attacks, it will increase its defense. After it attacks, it will lower the skill gauges of your team. Be careful of the timing of your skills! **To make it easier to activate your skills, bring princes that need fewer beads to activate, and/or a leader prince that recovers the skill gauge every turn, or reduces the number of beads your team needs to activate their skills. *Clear rewards are as follows: **1st Time Clear (regardless of score): Love-Up Shard x1 **Score of 2,200,000: Love-Up Shard x2 **Score of 2,800,000: Fairy Stones x3 'Other ' *Event Changes **Point & Coin Events ***Number of Runnable Quests reduced from 8 to 6 Stages, Adjustments will be made ***EX Quest to be added. In Lieu of the Quest Reduction, they will be adding a new EX quest for players. It will be different for both Point & Coin Events. Strong Yumekui will appear in the EX Quest, do your best to fight with MPs & Princes. Point Events: Yumekui can drop 4★ /5★ Princes.Coin Events: Yumekui drops a Large Amt of Coins ***Termination of Community Rewards will take effect on the Point Event next month. As a replacement for them, Individual rewards will be adjusted. Reward Ladders in Coin events will also be adjusted **Mission Puzzle Event ***MP Relation Adjustment: 4★ MPs will also be made obtainable in these & will have a readable event story (no say as for MP obtained in point&coin). Piece Gacha Tickets will be tradeable with event medals, as well as Dream Brilliance used to level them ***Regarding Selected Event Skills, Event Princes that appear in the MP will gain a Medal UP bonus ***Regarding Stills, 3 & 4 will now no longer be time-gated & will instead be open immediately when the event starts *The Memory Piece feature has now been added as of the May 10th update *'Revival Ticket Update' **The following princes will be added to the Revival Ticket exchange on May 5th 12:00 ***Vashti (Trial) ***Jet (Trial) ***Micaela (Trial) ***Koga (Oni) ***Spica (Oni) ***Byakuyo (Oni) ***Graysia (Snow Moon) ***Synny (Snow Moon) ***Hikage (Snow Moon) ***Camilo (Falling Tears) ***Sky (Falling Tears) ***Hinoto (Starry Fireworks) ***Deneb (Starry Fireworks) ***Foia (Sword Dance) ***Cohen (Sword Dance) ***Rege (Sword Dance) ***Mad Hatter (Sparkling Night) ***Martin (Sparkling Night) ***Azuma (Sea Foam) ***Flu (Sea Foam) ***Hercules (Rock Fes!) ***Carlo (Rock Fes!) ***Inami (Crimson Love) ***Antares (Crimson Love) ***Crown (Longing) ***Morta (Longing) ***Iria (Changing Colors) ***Prytwen (Prince or Villain) ***Droite (Prince or Villain) ***Tormari (Prince or Villain) ***Vicky (Bird Song) ***Michiru (Bird Song) ***Azalee (Bird Song) **The following princes will be removed from the Revival Ticket exchange on May 5th 12:00 ***Adiel ***Inami ***Vio ***Vedy ***Graysia ***Nepenthes ***Hearts ***Heldt ***Azuma ***Kanoe ***Graham ***Zant ***Dayang ***Patir ***Perla ***Rica ***Ira ***Oswald ***Chrono ***Saiga ***Fujime ***Martin ***Morta ***Grad ***Droite ***Banri ***Prytwen ***Makoto ***Micaela ***Lyon ***Legrange ***Will ***Kaede ***Castor ***Caliburn ***Kalt ***Drole ***Juno ***Las *'Memory Pieces': a new feature to be implemented in the major update scheduled for May 10th. **Memory Pieces are fragments of memories that hold the power of dreams. They contain artistry and events from the princes' memories, including never-before-seen glimpses into their past, and special stories about their daily lives and special events. **Memory Pieces will have three types of rarity, ranging from 3-5 stars. 5-star memory pieces are special full-screen illustrations that accompany a special story that can only be read upon acquiring the piece. Furthermore, these pieces can be freely arranged on your screen. Details on this "Appreciation Mode" will be released later. **Memory Pieces will give you an advantage in battles. If a prince is holding a piece, their dream power will grow stronger. You can set each of your princes in a battle team to hold a Memory Piece. These pieces will give the equipped prince a boost to stats, such as ATK, HP, and RP. Memory Pieces equipped with the identical prince will also grant you access to a special Memory Skill. **Further information will be released on May 3rd. *Main Story Adjustments **The next event is set to feature the first event version Navi as a reward. However in order to access his Awakening, players will need to have completed Main Story Part 1 Chapter 10. In order to help with this, GCrest has made some permanent alterations to the Main Story quests: ***Some Main Story quests in Chapters 3-12 will now only have 2 quests to progress through to clear the section. This does involve some adjustments to the story dialogue, but nothing drastic. There is a list of which sections have been reduced in the in-game announcement 重要 メインストーリー第１部クエストの見直しと調整につきまして　dated 3/22 12:00 ***Road Quests on the routes have been reduced to 2 stages, allowing for quicker completion. *Implementation of Ver. 2.9.0 **Awakened Forms will now be shown on the Prince Awakening Tab **Adjustment to some princes awakening poses when it's unrevealed **Tapping Story in the Awakening Tab now redirects you to 'Memories of the Princes' **Fixed a Force Crash Issue involving Filtering Princes via name in Storage **Fixed a Force Crash Issue involving tapping a locked story in the Princess Party Map **Other Minor Bug Fixes